1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to pants, and more particularly to pants with functional features suited to motorcycle and horseback riding and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,136 to Hamman et al. discloses rain chaps used to protect the trousers or hose of the wearer against rain, snow and the splashing of water from puddles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,991 to Grover is discloses a pair of fabric work pants particularly designed for kneeling work activity having removable leather patches covering the knee area and a depending portion of each pant leg. Containment spaces are formed between the patches and the underlying fabric for holding padding material for protection of the user's knees. Leather utility pockets are also shown for the pants. The leather patches and the utility pockets are releasably attached to the work pants to facilitate laundering of the underlying fabric garment without damaging the leather. A further comfort feature of the pants comprises a fabric insert in the nature of a crotch gusset.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,654 to March discloses cold weather riding pants formed of a basic pants structure of a composite of an outer fabric, an intermediate layer of thermal insulation and an inner lining inside of the riding pants. A biaxially stretchable elastic insert is positioned along the outside side of each leg pant as well as in the upper portion of the seat of the pants. A frictional material insert is secured along the inside side of each leg pant together with an adjustable stirrup along the bottom of each leg pant. A pant leg zipper and/or an adjustable strap for gathering the lower portion of each leg pant is used to provide lower pant leg opening adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,546 to Dicker discloses an exercise suit which has a pair of stretchable pants (20) and a pull-over top (44) with a lower body reinforcing segment (38) attached, in the middle only, to the pants and an upper body reinforcing collar (54) attached, in the middle only, to the top. A leg band (42) encircles the legs (24) and the side bands (58) are affixed to the respective reinforcing collar. The leg bands (42) grip the wearer's feet creating a continuous loop from the waist to the feet. Hook and loop tape (40) allow the reinforcing segment (38) to be adjusted in tension around the wearer's waist and similarly adjusted knee pads (32) cover the knees in the pants legs (24). The resilience of the suit combined with the looped bands create a resistance to movement providing exercise to the wearer's muscles during physical activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,928 to Koenig discloses a versatile garment attachment and article of clothing, which consists of a decorative flexible panel. A garment is worn on a portion of a body of a person. A structure is for attaching in a removable manner the decorative flexible panel to the garment, to create a plurality of different wearable styles for the garment. Components can also be provided for connecting in a removable manner the decorative flexible panel to itself or to a second decorative flexible panel, to create a plurality of different wearable styles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,775 to Ezra discloses a combination pair of jeans and a metallic ornamentation. A substantially rectangular metallic ornament is affixed to a rear portion of a waistband of a pair of conventional jeans in place of the conventional leather label. The metallic ornament may be riveted to the waist band or it may be adhered to a leather strip which is in turn sewn onto the waistband. A plurality of metallic belt loops may also be provided and attached to the waistband in a similar fashion. The metallic ornament is made of a lustrous material providing an enhanced appearance. The metallic ornament may be engraved with a specific pattern, logo or other text. The metallic ornament may also be formed of a metal anodized to a specific color.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,274 to Graham discloses a pair of full chaps formed of a substantially inelastic material, and having strips of elastomeric fabric interposed between the teeth of the closing zipper and the edges of the chaps material, to facilitate a continuous form-fit of the chaps no matter how the legs of the wearer flex. Additionally, elastomeric gussets are fixed across cut-outs in the chaps, also to accommodate and insure a maintained form-fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,377 to Lascala discloses an improved pair of chaps (15) for use by a rider when riding a horse. In the preferred embodiment, the chaps are comprised of two leg portions (16, 18), an upper portion (19), the upper portion having a yoke portion (20), the yoke portion having a waist belt (21), whereby the chaps may be worn without trousers and provide protection to the rider. The invention discloses that each leg portion may have an off-center seam (22) and the seam may be set off-center (23) by one half inch. Each leg portion may include a snap connection (24) for raising the lower part of the leg portion. The waist belt may comprise belt tips (26) adapted for use with a buckle set, or the waist belt may include a concho (27). The yoke portion may include an inner pocket (28) and each leg portion may include a boot contour (29) and/or fringe (30).
U.S. Pat. No. D460,241 to Linicomn, Jr. discloses an ornamental design for woven jeans.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,716 to Blaire discloses uniform pants. The pants are particularly well suited for persons in law enforcement, the military, security, construction and the like as well as medical patients and senior citizens who desire easier access, convenience and safety when attending to their restroom needs. The pants comprise: a) a waistband; (b) two leg members extending from the waistband; (c) a continuous fastener member positioned along the inseam of the leg members, wherein the fastener member begins at a point above the bottom edge of one leg member and extends upwardly and through the crotch area and then downwardly along the second leg member and ends at a point above the bottom edge of the second leg member; and wherein the positioning of the fastener member creates an opening between the bottom edge of the inseam and the fastener member on each leg member; and (d) a separate protective shield positioned beneath the full length of the fastener member. Fastener members include zippers, snaps, buttons, hooks, and hook and loop type fasteners. The zipper is of the regular, visible or invisible type when positioned inside the pants. Additionally, the inclusion of a continuous outer flap on top of the fastener member functions to conceal the fastener member from view. This outer flap is unnecessary when an invisible type zipper is used as the fastener member.
U.S. Pat. No. D469,241 to Moore discloses an ornamental design for chaps.
U.S. Pat. No. D469,596 to Schneider discloses an ornamental design for a pair of chaps.
U.S. Pat. No. D469,946 to Hansen et al. discloses an ornamental design for jeans.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,964 to Lipsett et al. discloses a product and process involving pants having customized bands or stripes at their sides. The pants include gaps extending down the sides of the legs. A decorative band fits within the gap and is attached by continuous fasteners, such as zippers and/or discrete fasteners, such as snaps. The process comprises acquiring a relatively small inventory of pants of different sizes, acquiring a relatively large inventory of decorative bands of different colors and/or designs, and receiving and fulfilling orders for the customized pants by inserting and attaching the bands within the gaps as needed to fulfill orders.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0246819 to Tucker discloses a clothing system including an overtrouser and an undertrouser to be worn under the overtrouser, wherein the undertrouser is configured such that, when the system is worn, the undertrouser may be removed without removing the overtrouser.
The prior art described above teaches rain chaps, work pants, riding pants, an exercise suit with resilient reinforcing, a versatile garment attachment and article of clothing, combination jeans and a metallic ornament, an article of apparel comprising an improved pair of chaps, woven jeans, easy opening pants, chaps, a pair of chaps, jeans, selective pants and bands for customized assembly, and a clothing system and method, but does not teach pants with integral leather sections, selectively openable leg vents, a removable liner, or protective armor suited to motorcycle and horseback riding and the like. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.